


Put Your Head on My Shoulder

by JetGirl1832, tomatopudding



Series: My Heart is Too Big to Love Just One of You [14]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Sibling Bonding, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 10:51:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13832622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/pseuds/JetGirl1832, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: Schuyler girls night out. Eliza returns home a little worse for wear.





	Put Your Head on My Shoulder

Some people might go out clubbing or bar hopping for a girls night out, but for the Schuyler sisters girls night meant spicy Mexican food and the biggest margaritas money could buy. Unless your name happened to be Margarita, so while two of the sisters had contented themselves with their frosty drinks Peggy had and an empty shot of tequila before her.

 

"I don't understand what the problem is," Angelica said, still quite composed despite being nearly half way done with her margarita, "it's just a drink."

 

“How would feel drinking something called and Angelica? Or and Elizabeth?” Peggy raised her brow.

 

Which of course then started an entire discussion about what would be in their own personalized mixed drinks. Eliza's, it was decided, would definitely be sweet while Angelica's would probably have bitters in it somewhere.

 

“I will never understand you and your sweet drinks,” Angelica shook her head.   
  
“They’re good,” Eliza replied.

 

"A drink should have some bite to it," Angelica replied, "then otherwise how would you know you're drinking alcohol?"   
  
"Exactly!" insisted Eliza, "If all you taste is sweet, then you can drink more of it more easily."   
  
“And get drunker faster,” Peggy added.   
  
"Oh fine, you win," Angelica grumbled.    
  
Eliza clinked her class with Peggy's empty shot glass, the two younger sisters sporting triumphant grins.   
  


“How are we even sisters,” Angelica rolled her eyes.

 

"When a mommy and a daddy love each other very much," Eliza said, in a sing-song voice.   
  
"They adopt," Peggy finished dryly.    
  
Eliza let out a huff at her joke being ruined, her face a little red from her rising level of intoxication.   
  


"Aw, don't pout," Peggy said, prodding Eliza's shoulder.

 

“You always ruin my jokes,” Eliza sighed before taking another sip of her drink.

 

"But you love me anyway," Peggy giggled, signaling the waitress for another tequila shot.    
  
“For better or for worse,” Eliza grumbled, “what number drink is that for you?”   
  
"It's only my third," Peggy scoffed, "I've barely had as much as was in your frozen monstrosity."

 

“Third drink means hyper Peggy will be here soon,” Eliza added taking another sip of her drink, “and need I remind you there is a very high alcohol content in this?”

 

“Whatever,” Peggy rolled her eyes as another shot reached their table.

 

As the night wore on, the girls indulged themselves with another plate of nachos. Eliza on her third drink had switched from margaritas to a strawberry daiquiri. Peggy was more than happy to join her there. Angelica sneered at the choice of a sweet drink and stuck to whiskey.

 

“So Eliza,” Peggy began to drawl, “how goes it with John and Alex?”

 

Eliza giggled, her cheeks flushed, "Oh, it's amazing. John is just so...so sweet and caring and lovely and I love him so much. And Alex?" she let out a whistle, "He may be short, but he has a--"   
  
"Okay," Peggy interrupted, her nose wrinkling, "I really need you to not finish that sentence."

 

“You asked,” Angelica huffed.

 

"You're not telling me that you actually want to know what Alex is like in bed?" Peggy said.    
  
Angelica shrugged, "Seems to me that he'd be pretty," she smirked, " _ passionate _ ."

 

"You have no idea," drawled Eliza, "And watching him and John together...all I can say is wow."

 

There was a chorus of no from the two sisters.

 

“Stop that Elizabeth, right now.” Angelica spoke in a commanding tone, “I don’t care how drunk you are.”   
  
“I’m not drunk,” Eliza insisted.

 

Peggy barked out a laugh, "You  _ so _ are."   
  


“Am not!” Eliza shot back.   
  
"Even I'm drunk at this point," Peggy said, "and we all know that I have the highest tolerance level."

 

“Well that’s not entirely true either,” Angelica snorted.   
  
"Fine then, second highest," Peggy allowed.    
  
"Are you saying I'm a lightweight?" gasped Eliza, "I'm not a lightweight, thank you very much."   
  
Peggy let out a loud laugh, “Dearest Eliza you just told a big fat lie.”

  
"Your face is a lie," retorted Eliza.    
  
"So mature," Peggy shot back.

 

\----------

  
The only reason Alex heard the knocking on the door was because he was in the kitchen at the time. Although who could be knocking this time of night he was not sure. After all Eliza had checked and double checked she had her keys before going out with her sisters. Opening the door revealed a man that Alex didn't know.    
  
"Are you Alex?" the man asked.    
  
“Yes,” Alex replied warily.   
  
"Alex?"   
  
Now that was a very familiar voice. Eliza appeared in the doorway, but she appeared to think that the strange man was Alex.    
  
"I believe this one belongs to you," the man said, amused.   
  
"Alex!" Eliza said again, looking between the two of them, "There are two of you! How are there two of you!"   
  
Alex was trying not to laugh at the sight of his very drunk girlfriend.   
  
“Betsey...” Alex tried to say something but found himself struggling.

 

Eliza giggled and draped herself over him in a drunken hug.    
  
"Thanks for bringing her up," Alex said.    
  
"The life of a late-night Lyft driver," the other man said with a chuckle, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have two more sisters to get home."

 

“Good luck with that,” Alex snorted.

 

The driver saluted and walked away, leaving Alex with an armful of drunk Eliza.

 

“I think a glass of water then bed for you,” Alex spoke up.

 

"As long as you're in the bed too," said Eliza, "I wanna cuddle. Cuddles!"

 

“Alright Bets,” Alex chuckled.   
  
He managed to get Eliza to drink most of a glass of water, although some of it ended up dripping down her shirt. Which, of course, caused her to immediately strip off said shirt. Alex then escorted his now shirtless girlfriend to their room where she sat on the edge of the bed while he went in search of her pajamas.

 

John, who was already sitting in bed reading, raised an eyebrow.    
  
"I feel like I'm missing part of this story," he said.

 

Eliza turned to face him, “Hi Cookie, I’m very drunk.”

 

"I can see that," replied John slowly.    
  
Alex was still laughing as he came back to the bed with Eliza’s PJ’s.   
  
The giggly part of Eliza's drunkenness seemed to be fading into exhaustion because she didn't struggle at all as Alex helped her into her pajamas.    
  
"Thanks for the help," Alex grumbled.    
  
"You seem to have it well in hand," replied John with amusement.

 

Alex rolled his eyes and went to put on his own pajamas pulling his hair out of it’s usual tight ponytail at the back of his head. Eliza on the other hand slowly moved herself towards where John was in bed. She flopped down next to him, resting her head on his chest and throwing her leg over his.    
  
"Comfy Cookie," she mumbled happily.

 

John gently ran his hand through her loose hair that framed her face.

 

Eliza hummed and snuggled even closer, nuzzling against John's jaw.    
  
"I didn't think it was possible for you to get more cuddly," he chuckled.    
  
“Oh it’s always possible,” Eliza replied softly.

  
Alex joined them then, wrapping himself around Eliza from behind. He loved being the big spoon almost as much as he loved being in the middle of a cuddle pile.    
  
As Eliza’s breathing slowed he was certain she’d fallen asleep until she muttered something.   
  
"What was that?" Alex asked. 

“I think it was something about professor Washington,” John furrowed his brow.

"Cheeks," Eliza mumbled, "rosy cheeks."

John began to laugh, “George Washington has rosy cheeks?”

 

"Yeah," sighed Eliza, nearly asleep already, "pretty, rosy cheeks."

 

“Whatever you say Bets,” Alex chuckled.   
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> While drunk, JetGirl once actually made a comment about George Washington's rosy cheeks. No lie.


End file.
